With the development of internet applications, some tools for sharing information, such as twitter, microblog and so on, have been widely used by most of the netizens and become essential software tools for the netizens. They are widely used not only in our leisure and entertainment life but also in our work. Thus, the users make higher demands for usability, stability and safety of microblog. The main purposes of the twitter and microblog are to realize a mode of sharing information including “one-to-many” and “many-to-one”. By means of this, the information can be spreaded and transmitted very quickly. The “one-to-many” means that the information can be spreaded from one people to many people; and the “many-to-one” means that one people can obtain information from thousands of other people at the same time.
When use this type of application, the user generally follows many friends, thus the user will receive lots of information shared by the friends for a period of time. The existing method for sharing information is to display all of the information received by the user in time sequence, or in a way of intelligent sharing or in a way of grouping. However, if someone follows too many friends, some information posted by some friends may be displayed after dozens of or hundreds of information due to the influence of post time, thus he/she needs to spend a lot of time to read a lot of information every day, otherwise the user maybe miss some important information, thereby reducing the efficiency of sharing the microblog information.